


Pain

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [129]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e02 Roadkill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Molly wakes in the bedroom she used to share with her little sister. "Hey Molly," Emily says, looking twenty years younger, "time for lunch."

"Coming," Molly says, the way she did on God alone knows which sleep-in day, and the pain of dying is gone as though it never were.


End file.
